I Need To Know
by Jochamon
Summary: Watanuki feels like his relationship with Doumeki is fading. However, a sudden turn of events will change all that. DOUWATA R&R please! Enjoy


When did it all start?

When did it feel like all of the love that was put in a relationship…just slowly work its way backwards?

How was it even possible? One minute, you were truly in love, the next…nothing. Being "such good friends" for a year. Being told that they were destined to be together (not in a romantic relationship). Hell, if sharing an eye wasn't proof enough that they were inseparable and will never be for as long as they shall live, then something was very wrong.

But how…?

How was it that both Watanuki's and Doumeki's love for each other start to slowly disappear?

"Watanuki-kun?"

He jumped up from a sleep-like trance. He looked up to see Himawari-chan. Her face was full of concern.

"Are you alright, Watanuki-kun? Did something happen?"

"W-What? No, I'm fine. I'm just…a bit tired, that's all. I haven't gotten a lot of sleep lately."

"Oh, no…are the ghosts still trying to break into your room?"

"Yeah…as much as I put the extra seals that I have, they won't let me sleep."

"Well, it seems like you have to head over to the shrine then. Doumeki-kun's shrine has some really strong ones."

Oh, Himawari. Bless her soul. Even if she started developing feelings for Watanuki, she was still supportive of them when she found out the big news. She was a little heartbroken, but in the end, she was able to bring herself back and help them however she can.

They heard the school bell ring.

"Ah, the warning bell. Wow, lunch went by really fast."

"Yeah, it's a shame Doumeki had to go to Archery practice. Your lunches are always the best."

Watanuki blushed, and chuckled in a very bashful way.

"Uwah…Himawari-chan. You are too kind. But, I'm glad you enjoy them."

---------------------------------------------- After Archery practice

Watanuki saw all the archers disappear into the locker rooms. He could hear the men joking around, the lockers clashing, and the sound of the shower turning on. He hated waiting for Doumeki. The conversations that the team held was something that Watanuki always cringed at. He knew how dirty the minds of such age was the norm, but to him, it was a bit too much. He was unbelievably grateful when Doumeki stepped out of the locker room.

"Thank god. You don't realize how much I hate waiting for you right here."

"You know…you could always meet me at the shoe lockers. I didn't force you to meet me here all the time."

"I know that, but…the last time I was waiting for you at the shoe lockers, I was attacked by those ghosts."

"Well, if you have to wait here, don't complain. Unless you feel much safer if you went in the locker rooms."

"HELL NO!"

-------------------------------

It was awkward.

It was never this awkward.

They would normally talk about certain things, such as helping each other with tests, or planning out their next plans at Doumeki's shrine. It was always something interesting (plus a little yelling from Watanuki). If they were lucky, they would sit in comfortable silence. However, walking home the way they are, it was stifling. It was nerve-wrecking. It was…depressing.

"So…when is the Archery match?"

"Next week."

"I see."

Silence.

"I noticed Yuuko hasn't sent us to another mission."

"Yeah…Yuuko-san said that there isn't really anything to do until Friday."

"Hn."

Silence.

Why?

Why did it feel like they were separating in the most painful way possible? Watanuki wanted to speak his mind. He wanted to ask why it had become the way things are. He turned to him and grabbed his wrist.

"Uh…Doumeki…"

"Hn? What is it?"

He chickened out. He let go of Doumeki's wrist.

"Well, apparently, the ghosts wouldn't leave me alone during the night. They're trying to break through the seals…and they're almost winning. One of them managed to stick a hand through my wall. Is it possible I can get some of your stronger seals?"

Doumeki looked straight ahead and kept walking.

"That is a problem. I'll give you some of the stronger ones when we reach the shrine."

Watanuki wanted to scream, right then and there.

--------------------------------------------------- Watanuki's Apartment

"I'm glad you're doing this, Doumeki. It seems like the seals are much stronger when you put them up."

Doumeki placed a seal on the wall, putting it in place so it wouldn't fall off. He finished placing it and walked up to Watanuki.

"It seems like it does. I never noticed it before, but the place looks a lot brighter now than it did a few minutes ago."

"Yeah…they love to look from the window, so my room doesn't get a lot of light. It seems like you scared them away."

"Good."

"Alright. Well, it seems like there is only one more wall left, and it's a good night's rest for me."

The walked to one of the walls nearest to the window. As they passed the window, Watanuki felt a cold chill run up his spine. He reached for the back of his neck to rub the cold away. He was going to reach out to Doumeki, just in case a ghost would decide to grab him by the neck, but it was too late.

The sliding glass windows suddenly opened, causing both men to look at it. Watanuki's eyes became saucers when he saw when was in front of him. He went numb when he saw the giant blob of eyes. Their smoky arms quickly grabbed Watanuki's ankle, knocking him down on the ground. They dragged him to the window, him sliding on the floor. He tried to grab for anything that would stop him from going over his balcony. He successfully grabbed onto the glass door, holding on for dear life.

"DOUMEKI!"

He was already there, holding onto Watanuki's arm. He pulled as much as he could, eyeing Watanuki's ankle that was being pulled by an invisible force. Doumeki was trying to figure out what to do. He cursed when he remembered he left his bow at the door.

"DOUMEKI! DON'T YOU DARE LET GO!!"

He looked around the room, searching for a way to win against such powerful spirits. He noticed the seal that was a good four feet away from him. The only way to get it was to quickly let go of him, run that short distance, and immediately go back to the struggling man.

"Watanuki…"

He was still yelling his head off.

"Watanuki…"

Still, no reaction.

"Kimihiro!"

That got his attention.

"D-Dou…me…"

"Do you trust me?"

Watanuki was taken aback by his sudden question.

"W-What the f-! What kind of a stupid question is that? Of course I trust you!"

"Good…that's all I needed to know…"

"WAIT, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLANNING??"

Doumeki never answered his question. He let go of Watanuki's arm, which caused him to hold onto the glass door in a much tighter grip. Doumeki, with such great speed, grabbed the seals, and ran back towards Watanuki. Doumeki grabbed his arm once again, only to be rewarded with Watanuki's ever annoying scolding.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU EVEN THINKING! YOU…I…RAWR!! I'M SERIOUSLY GOING TO PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE WHEN THIS IS OVER!!"

"Shut up…idiot."

"WHAT WAS THAT???"

Doumeki moved in closer, putting his arm around the smaller boy. Watanuki didn't dare let go of the door, much too afraid of what Doumeki was thinking.

"Doumeki…don't you dare let go…"

"You know I wouldn't…but in this case, you have to."

"WHAT??"

"Trust me…"

Watanuki clenched his eyes.

"Oh, god…you better know what you are doing!"

He let go, causing both of them to slide towards the metal fence on the balcony. Their legs slammed onto it, causing their body to move forward to a sitting position. Doumeki took the opportunity and placed the seal that was in his hand on Watanuki's ankle. The pressure was off him, and his ankle was free from the cold grasp. Soon after, a sudden, powerful gust of wind pushed them back into the apartment, one tumbling after another. With a harsh thud, the glass door closed by itself.

Watanuki held onto him for dear life, not trusting himself to free Doumeki from his tight grasp. He was shaken up, afraid to loosen his hold on the man.

"It's over…you can let go, now."

"No!"

"Oi…let go, I can't breathe."

"No! Don't let go…don't leave me…!"

That stopped Doumeki. He didn't realize that it scared him that much. It was strange. Usually, they were in worse conditions. They had gone to worse places. Hell, they were on the second floor. There were no high ceilings, so the building was smaller than it looked. Bruising was the only likely injury…and maybe a few broken bones.

Watanuki dug his nails into Doumeki's back, causing him to flinch.

"O-Oi!"

"Promise me…you will stay…"

"What?"

"Tonight…just…stay here…"

"Will you cook something for me?"

"Holy freaking…urgh…yes, I'll cook anything. Just…don't leave me."

Doumeki held him back in a tight, yet comfortable hug. Watanuki was in a state of relief. He was afraid that he was going to lose the one who truly loved him. He sighed in his arms, feeling Doumeki's lips on his temple.

"Idiot."

Watanuki chuckled to himself. He could never put into words how much depression was off of his shoulders. All of his doubts were completely washed away. He had believed that his love for Doumeki was fading. However, he was wrong. If anything, their love had grown stronger. Watanuki was sure now, that their bond was made of steel, and would never be broken. All it took for Watanuki to realize this was a blob with eyes blowing through his window. In an ironic turn of events, their relationship was saved by a ghost.


End file.
